Seizou Amagi
Amagi Seizou (天城 清造?). Son of Mitsugai, husband of Youko and father to Kouga and Konoha. Current CEO of the Amagi Corporation. An arrogant, sober and cold-hearted man and with elitist attitude because of his family's name. Was named to be one of the masterminds of the NET Project by Jirou, but he feigns ignorance to all the various secret Projects under Amagi Corp. After Youko went to see Kouga was being threatened from his wounds, Seizou told her off and humiliated by her ineptitude as mother, after that, she asked him to be alone with her so he could hear her plea: to get a divorce, but Seizo denied it to her with rage. After the Amagi mansion is destroyed, he orders Hayami to arrest Jin, forcing him and his friends into hiding. However, after Hayami failed to capture Jin. He revealed Hayami that he had been investigated since the "Jirou Incident" and the appearance of "Katou", hence, he got to the conclusion that Hayami was covering his operations, so he forced him to use the Scanner Brain Machine, a.k.a. "The Chair" so he could get everything Hayami knew and he ignored; when he show Kabe's handgun, Hayami realized that he was forcing to sit on "The Chair" with the purpose of committing suicide just as Kabe did before, because he was the one who had manipulated Kabe to commit suicide using "the Chair" an opportunity by telling him that it would help to erase his memories related to Jirou Nakata in case the police interrogated him. He alleged that he did so owing to the fact that Kabe's actions just were threatening Kouga and The Corporation's sake, his excuses were that his reasons were the loyalty to the Corporation. However, Seizou clearly realized of Hayami's strategy was to firstly, have disposed of Kabe, because with only erasing his memories was more than enough to get way from prosecution, not killing him, that was one the first step to get Seizou's suspicions about him, with Kabe out of the picture, Hayami would approach to the chairmanship easier. Secondly, according with Seizou, he came across with hidden data regarding Players and research labs, which he used to plot the Amagi Clan's downfall, however he never knew, how or from whom Hayami was able of digging up that info. Thirdly, the way how Hayami managed persuaded Kabe to fill him in from every detail about the NET project, while at the same time, he was extorted money from him, without Kabe could figure out that Hayami was the one as well as his motives behind that. And finally, the fact that gave Hayami away himself, was his persistence to lead the Alphasz Project, so he could put Kouga away from Vice Chairmanship, demonstrating his hypocrisy and lust for power as well and his "identity" as Katou, however Hayami denied he was Katou and after a brief fight against him, he finally was subdued and put on The Chair, turning him into a vegetative state. When Kouga explained the situation with Jin to him, he had Jin cleared of all charges. However, he warns Kouga not to trust Jin, as he may join EVOL. Later, it was revealed by Seiji that Seizou is funding EVOL, and during the attack on Amagi Corp. This last fact was indeed confirmed by a raging Susuki after seeing him taken as an hostage by Hayami and complaining to him in front of everyone his funding in human experiments, which took the lives of the wife and his son("Katou"). In Chapter 189, Once again, Seiji discussed with The Sweeper regarding the deals that Seizou and the EVOL's Leader had been making, as a result of their negligence by Jin's awakening as Karisma. Finally, in chapter 217, is revealed the shocking truth of Seizou's alliance with EVOL before Mitsugai and Black Suit A's eyes, whom the former by some reason not detailed yet, he was already aware of, confirming with this, that Seiji wasn't lying to Jin when he asked to join him in his war against EVOL, after all.